


What's My Line?

by CubbieGirl1723



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Gift Fic, Characters watching TV, Domestic Fluff, F/M, gratuitous Buffy references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723
Summary: Logan introduces Veronica to Buffy the Vampire Slayer.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 26
Kudos: 44





	What's My Line?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marshmellow Bobcat (MellowBobcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat/gifts).



> Happy birthday, dear friend! You are a gift to the fandom and to me. I'm so thankful for you! I hope you have the most amazing birthday week.
> 
> And thank you, Alina, for making the gorgeous cover to go with this fic!

Fluffing the red throw pillows and angling the ottoman perfectly for his feet, Logan gets comfortable on the long, white couch. He turns on the TV just as the _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ opening credits wrap up. This marathon is long overdue. Just what the doctor ordered, and one of his favorite episodes. Season Two is, of course, the best. 

Although Season One is also excellent and Seasons Six and Seven—

A gentle knock on the door pulls him out of his internal debate. 

There are really only two people who’d be visiting him. And out of the blonde options, he’s hoping it’s the girlfriend variety and not his wasted mess of a best friend. If Dick even is his best friend anymore. It’s been one hell of a summer, and Logan’s not sure where they stand. 

Opening the door, he gets his wish. Veronica, in a comfy hoodie and yoga pants, backpack slung over her shoulder, smiles tentatively at him. 

“Hey, what’s up?” 

“Not much.” She brushes past him and settles on the couch, dropping the book bag and tucking her feet underneath her. “Wanna hang out tonight?” 

“Of course.”

Is this a booty call? He’s certainly not opposed to the idea, not in the least. Though they haven’t been having sex that long since getting back together at the start of the summer. Veronica’s enthusiastic about it, for sure, but hasn’t come out and asked for anything specific yet. He definitely has to tread carefully. 

“What’s your dad up to?”

There. Not too pointed of an inquiry but enough to suss out the situation. 

“Oh, he had to go out of town.” Veronica’s tone is breezy but she doesn’t meet his eyes, choosing to focus on the TV screen instead. “Some lead on the mystery case he still won’t tell me about took him to Arizona.”

His eyes flit to the backpack. Is that an overnight bag? This is a truly excellent development. 

“What are you watching?”

Veronica interrupts his mental agenda for the evening, shifting her feet to sit crossed legged on the sofa. 

Distracted, Logan glances at the TV. “Oh, _Buffy_. So can I—”

“You know, I’ve never actually seen it before.”

His eyes snap to hers. The shock is enough to derail his current plans to get in her pants. 

“What? Really?”

“Yeah. My mom thought it was too scary or satanic or something.” Veronica huffs. “In one of her phases where she wanted to look like a good mother, she banned it. And Lilly was more into _Passions_ and _Days_ , so I didn’t watch it at her house, either. Are you a fan?”

Logan closes his gaping mouth. “Yeah. I mean, I didn’t broadcast it because I didn’t want Aaron to embarrass me, but it’s a great show. I think you’d really like it.”

“What’s it about?” 

A glance confirms that Veronica’s serious. She actually doesn’t know what _Buffy_ is about. Settling back on the couch, he leans against her. 

“Buffy is the Slayer. Kills vampires. Xander and Willow are her best friends. Giles is her mentor. Angel is the love interest right now and Cordy...well, it’s complicated. They live in Sunnydale, which is kinda like Neptune but with monsters.”

“So exactly like Neptune?” she quips with a smile. 

“Do you want popcorn? Or something to drink?”

“That sounds great. Rum and Coke, please?”

Veronica’s definitely planning on spending the night if she’s having a mixed drink. He refrains from pumping his fist in the air as he heads to the kitchen but only just. 

When he returns, snacks in tow, she’s engrossed in the TV show. 

“What have I missed in this episode?”

Trying to downplay his love of _Buffy_ , Logan pretends like he doesn’t have every episode memorized. His DVD box set went up in flames when the mansion burned, and he hasn’t gotten around to replacing it yet. But this CW marathon has him about ready to make a run to Best Buy. Commercial free, director’s commentary, and he’d be able to skip to his favorite episodes. What’s a ridiculously large inheritance for if not that?

“Uh, it’s career week at school, I think. They just took those stupid aptitude tests and now all characters are finding out where they are placed for internships. But Buffy’s not into it.”

Veronica turns back to the TV, chuckling at a witty line. “Doesn’t seem scary or satanic so far.”

They lapse into silence, Veronica snuggling into his side. Logan shifts to put his arm around her and skims his fingers along her hip. 

“ _I want a normal life. Like I had before,”_ Buffy says to Angel on the screen. Veronica stiffens next to him. “ _I wish we could be regular kids.”_

“That’s how I felt last year, you know.” Her voice is quiet and he knows better than to look at her if he wants her to keep talking. “I just wanted to go back to being normal Veronica.”

“Why would you want to be normal? You’re extraordinary.”

She doesn’t comment, just clears her throat and points at the screen. “I bet she’s your favorite.”

“Cordy? Nope.”

“A stacked brunette? She looks like your type.”

“Nah.” Logan nuzzles the top of her head. “Cordy’s a cool character, but I’d choose the kickass blonde any day of the week.”

With a content hum, she softens against him. 

“Who’s that?”

“Spike and Drusilla? They’re kinda the bad guys. But Spike, well, he sticks around and becomes a love interest later.”

“Mortal enemies to lovers? Seems unlikely.” Teasing, she raises an eyebrow at him.

Her lilting voice reminds him of pillow talk, so he takes the opportunity to kiss her neck while she continues to watch, giggling and angling her head to give him more access. The scent of her skin is intoxicating. 

“Are we going to watch or make out?” she finally protests, shoving his shoulder gently. 

“Why not both?” Logan mumbles into her skin. 

“I want to know what happens!”

Sighing, he turns back to the TV. He had been so excited about her interest in his favorite show, but her single-minded focus may not work in his favor tonight. Shifting, he puts his feet up and lays his head in her lap. Oh well. It might not be sex, but getting to watch _Buffy_ with his girlfriend is a pretty awesome way to spend the evening.

“Wait ’til you meet Kendra. You’re gonna love her.”

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to HBG for helping me the choose the episode that Logan and Veronica should watch and to Bondo for her excellent beta help!


End file.
